


百分百偏见 番外

by masaomiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaomiyo/pseuds/masaomiyo
Summary: 雨后小故事(误
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 6





	百分百偏见 番外

•AO

两人交往后研磨的第一个发情期在夏季的尾巴姗姗来迟，屋外的热气把世界切割成混沌的片段，屋内的人们在等待一场大雨倾盆。

燥热。

“研磨，”黑尾踏进自己Omega的房间，“又不开灯。”  
信息素在同一时刻以绵长的姿态向自己涌来，因为腺体受损的问题，气息并不强硬甚至称不上浓郁，但黑尾铁朗依旧能感受到来自Omega忐忑的期待和热切的渴求。

“你发情了。”

“唔…阿黑…”

黑暗使其他感官的敏感度陡然上升，屋外孩童的嬉笑、树上不知疲倦的蝉鸣和屋内Omega急促的喘息、皮肤摩擦布料的窸窣响声同时在黑尾耳边游走，像一尾狡猾的蛇。

情欲有摧枯拉朽的力量。

性和爱将在愉悦中共生。

黑尾放弃开灯的意愿，径直走向躺在床上的孤爪研磨，发情期已经将研磨逼上破碎的顶峰，此刻的Alpha是他仅剩下唯一的本能，胳膊下意识就环上对方的脖颈，顺从地让黑尾用轻柔的力道脱下自己的衣物。  
黑尾的嘴唇抵在研磨的脖子上，喘息化作饮鸩止渴的亲吻。

“唔…”研磨的嘴唇颤动着渴望来自Alpha的侵犯，“阿黑…”  
过去有抑制剂帮忙消灾灭火，所以他不懂欲望也不懂即将要发生的性事，他只会在黑暗中一遍遍地重复着黑尾铁朗的名字，像教徒吟唱着圣诗，O的本性把这一切都当做一场神圣的自我献祭。

“研磨，你成年了，”黑尾铁朗哑着嗓子道，他手掌里的热量熨帖在孤爪研磨的小腹上，“愿意被我标记吗？”

理智都像衣物零零碎碎地被堆摞在床底和墙角，肯定是唯一的出路，在孤爪研磨从嗓子里发出呜咽的刹那他就做好了被伴侣拆吃入腹的觉悟。

性是迷人的蜜糖，交媾的气息和喷涌的出口。

第一次经历Omega发情的黑尾铁朗有着不安定的胡乱和惊慌发情期，所幸发情期造成的粘液足够润滑，Omega柔软的躯体和索要的亲吻是对Alpha最好的安抚和鼓励。

黑尾铁朗对穴口的探索带着小心翼翼的紧张，孤爪研磨的内壁滚烫到要将他的手指融化，双方都在等待着最后的交合。  
在得到研磨允许后，黑尾入侵到了对方的体内，结合处像燃烧的火苗又像久旱的甘霖，研磨的喘息被突如其来的抽送撞碎，他的胳膊在黑尾铁朗的脖颈上摇摇欲坠，他耸动的骨，泛红的皮被黑尾铁朗尽收眼底。

下雨了。  
从刚开始淅淅沥沥的雨滴转变成雷声大作的滂沱，屋外的燥热在褪去，屋内的温度却在升高，黑尾铁朗的抽送变得急促和频繁，他以最炽热渴求的目光注视着为自己展开全部的Omega，在黑暗中他像是失去了控制力，那样狠的一次次撞入闯进孤爪研磨的领地，就像他过去做的那样，不带往常的温吞和犹豫，他在孤爪研磨的体内驰骋，把每一处都烙上自己的气息。

过去属于黑尾铁朗的空白，现在被苹果纠缠。

“呃…啊!”孤爪研磨的指尖突然在那一瞬间紧绷，他像是无法接受铺天盖地的快感而倒在黑尾铁朗的肩头，此刻唯一鲜明的感知是私处的火热，黑尾铁朗捅开了自己的生殖器，在里面成结了。

与此同时黑尾铁朗拨开孤爪研磨后颈上的碎发，向着那一片白皙的肌肤摘下属于他的成熟果实。  
是糜烂又香甜的苹果，是伊甸园的蛇，是他标记的Omega。

在孤爪研磨爽的晕过去的前一秒，他攀着黑尾铁朗在他耳边小声说：“阿黑，我好像闻到你的信息素啦。”

Fin

是一辆字数不太多的车orz我不会写车石锤  
总想把黑研的第一次写在朦胧又不真切的雨天，但是好像表达失败了_(:з」∠)_


End file.
